1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to multimedia recording, and more particularly, to multimedia recording by which multimedia data and multimedia contents are related and then stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video conference system enables a conference to be performed with participants in remote places by exchanging their images and voices through communication lines.
In a related video conference system, an apparatus to record the contents of a video conference is provided in order to save the contents of a conference.
However, the related video conference recording apparatus records the entire contents of a conference from the beginning to the end of the conference in a single file such that it is not easy to identify a particular portion of the conference when the contents of the conference are retrieved later.